


Remember When

by orphan_account



Category: t@gged
Genre: M/M, Non Explicit Sex, Underage Drinking, fuck brandon darrow rights, implied sex, stan trevor askill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trevor could confirm that falling in love with Brandon Darrow was like an addiction. No matter how much it destroyed you, you could never get enough get enough of it.





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> hello, if there is any errors please ignore them, i wrote this one my phone.

As someone who has dealt with addiction, Trevor could confirm that falling in love with Brandon Darrow was like an addiction. No matter how much it destroyed you, you could never get enough of it and recovery hurt. But Trevor didn’t know what recovering from Brandon felt like.

That’s why sitting in his best friends room hurt. He sat in the room where everything changed, and as he sat in the computer chair at his friends desk, it felt different from when he sat there before everything happened. The bed that once was seen as ‘his best friends bed’ was none seen as something Trevor tried to erase from his mind but everytime he looked at the messy bed, he couldn’t help but remember everything.

9 months ago

Trevor wasn’t the biggest fan of parties, there was always too many people, it was too loud, and some kid once threw up on his leg, but it was a Friday night and he had nothing to do so there he stood in the corner of his best friends living room. 

Brandon’s dad was out of town so of course Brandon was gonna have fun with that. It was expected but Trevor still hesitated when Brandon asked him to come, but he still said yes. Now he stood, with a solo cup in his hand (just a little bit tequila in it) and watching everyone party. He wasn’t drunk, not even close, maybe a little bit tipsy but he was sober enough to function on his own, most kids around him, however, were not so when a two drunk teenagers stumble and fall on him, he’s decided he’s had enough. 

He pushed past the crowd of drunk teenagers and made his way upstairs. Brandon kept his door locked during parties but Trevor knew where the key was, in the second drawer of table stand by his door. He unlocked the door and snuck in, closing and locking it behind him. It was so much more quiet and he was actually able to see, no neon flashing lights. He could still hear the muffled music but it didn’t bother him as bad. He sat the empty cup down flopped down on Brandon’s bed, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the glow and dark stars that have been up there since freshman year, Trevor remembered that vividly.

He sighed and rubbed his face, he was tired and ready to go home, he didn’t feel like himself and maybe he drank more then he could handle but he literally had two drinks so he didn’t that was it. He was just tired and sick of people. He felt himself start to doze off but quickly snapped his eyes open when he heard a knock on the door, “Trev, it’s me. Let me in, dude.” Brandon called from behind the door, Trevor sighed and stood up, unlocking the door then falling back on the bed.

Brandon walked in and shut the door behind him, stumbling to his bed and flopping down beside Trevor. “You good?” Trevor questioned, Brandon sighed, “Yeah just..tired I guess.” Trevor nodded in agreement. Brandon laughed beside Trevor, he turned his head to look at him, “What?” 

“I’m fucking wasted,”

Trevor rolled his eyes. The two sat in silence, it wasn’t awkward it was actually comforting. Trevor looked over at Brandon, his blond curls rested in front of his eyes. Brandon looked at Trevor, their eyes meeting and Trevor swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Without saying a word, Brandon sat up and moved his head towards Trevor’s, stopping only inches from his face, he placed his hand on Trevor’s cheek and Trevor let out a small breath, “Brandon..” he whispered. He knew what he wanted but he didn’t want Brandon to do something he would regret. “Just say the word and i’ll stop,” 

Brandon was drunk, he was fucking out of it and Trevor knew he wouldn’t remember this but he didn’t wanna do that to Brandon, he just couldn’t stop himself though. Trevor leaned forward, placing his lips on Brandon’s, Brandon kissed back, their lips moving messily together.

Trevor’s mind was racing, he felt his stomach doing flips, he was scared that he would throw up on Brandon. Brandon placed his other hand on the free space beside Trevor, throwing himself on top on his friends lap. Trevor took hold of Brandon’s hips, the two pulling away for a moment to catch their breath. Trevor looked into Brandon’s eyes, they were a bright blue, brighter then usual. Brandon placed his lips back on Trevor’s, slipping a hand under his shirt. Trevor’s breath hitched, Brandon quickly pulled away, “Is this okay?”

Trevor was scared, he was about to lose his virginity, he was terrified. This was all so new to him he didn’t know what to do. He shut his eyes and nodded, he’s sixteen, he was sure he was ready.

Brandon closed the gap between them once again, Trevor started to tug at the end of the boys shirt which in return, he slipped off. Brandon eventually started to trail kisses down his friends neck, earning a few moans from Trevor. 

And they went on from there. What happened that night meant nothing to Brandon, but meant absolutely everything to Trevor - not only because it was the night he lost his virginity, but it was also the night that made him realize he was in love with Brandon Darrow.

Present time 

Trevor never looked at that bed the same anymore. Almost a year later and Trevor still wasn’t over Brandon, even after watching him fall in love with Rowan. He was still in love with Brandon Darrow, and maybe he would be for the rest of his life, who knows? Trevor thought he was lucky to call Brandon his first, despite how much it hurt him, but that’s what addictions to you.

Make you realize you can’t live without what hurts you most.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck brandon darrow


End file.
